


Just Try It

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a few days later, and Dean was being slammed up against the just shut door with a grin as Cas brought his lips to Dean's, furiously kissing him before pulling away. "You know exactly how to push my buttons, don't you?" he asked quietly. Dean chuckled softly. </p><p>"Oh, I definitely do," he whispered, his hand snaking around Cas' waist. "But it's not my fault that during that whole dinner all I thought about was you fucking me," Dean whispered, brushing his lips against Cas'. "I had to tease you to get the message across," he murmured. Castiel chuckled, pushing Dean closer up against the door so that their bodies were pressed together.</p><p>“Well, I think I got the message loud and clear,” he countered, bringing his lips back down again with a graceful force that had Dean pliant underneath Castiel, his body moving in fluidity with Cas’. Castiel slid Dean’s jacket off, and Dean fumbled with Castiel’s, then proceeded to tug on his shirt. Castiel smiled, pulling away to nip at Dean’s lower lip. “You really want it tonight, don’t you, babe?” he whispered with a little grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Three was, 'Trying a new postion,' and sorry that i'm a day late once again, my stamina is slowly dissolving :/

"Dean?" Castiel called out as Dean lay splayed out on their living room couch, the TV on.

"Yeah?" Dean called back as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Then, Castiel stood in Dean's view, and Dean knew that Castiel had found something of Dean's just by the look he gave.

"You know you can talk to me when you think our sex life is unsatisfactory," he said with a quirked eyebrow. Dean choked a bit, sitting up on the couch, and turning off the TV. 

"What do you...? Cas, where would you get that idea?" he asked, but then he answered his own question. He had forgotten to clear his browsing history.

"Dean, you researched like a billion different sex positions, but you never brought it up with me," Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean. Dean let out a long breath of air, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cas, our sex life does not suck, our sex life is amazing, at least to me, I hope you think so too, but I was just... curious, okay? And I was worried that you wouldn't want to talk about it or, you know, follow through," Dean explained sheepishly. Castiel softened, placing a hand on Dean's knee.

"Dean, you know you can talk to me about anything, especially sex. You can tell me that I give shitty blowjobs, or that I can never find your prostate, or, I don't know," Castiel began, and Dean snorted at the last sentence.

"Trust me, Cas, your fingers and your mouth are perfect," he told Castiel who grinned a little.

"Listen, if you want to fuck me in some strange way or you wanna be fucked in some strange way, just tell me, alright? And we can take it from there," he finished softly.

"You mean that?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded, and Dean smiled. "Good, because I have an idea."

“Please tell me it’s not something extreme,” Castiel said, making Dean chuckle as he shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing too crazy, babe. It’s simple, it’s just the reverse cowboy. I know we’ve done it the other way but I figured we could just, you know, turn it around,” Dean suggested with a shrug. Castiel nodded with a little smirk. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound too difficult,,” Castiel replied.

“So, you wouldn’t mind it?” Dean clarified. Castiel chuckled, giving Dean a quick kiss.

"As long as I'm fucking you, or you're fucking me, I really don't mind," Castiel told him quietly, and Dean grinned, giving his boyfriend another kiss.

"You're the best, Cas."

\---

It was a few days later, and Dean was being slammed up against the just shut door with a grin as Cas brought his lips to Dean's, furiously kissing him before pulling away. "You know exactly how to push my buttons, don't you?" he asked quietly. Dean chuckled softly. 

"Oh, I definitely do," he whispered, his hand snaking around Cas' waist. "But it's not my fault that during that whole dinner all I thought about was you fucking me," Dean whispered, brushing his lips against Cas'. "I had to tease you to get the message across," he murmured. Castiel chuckled, pushing Dean closer up against the door so that their bodies were pressed together.

“Well, I think I got the message loud and clear,” he countered, bringing his lips back down again with a graceful force that had Dean pliant underneath Castiel, his body moving in fluidity with Cas’. Castiel slid Dean’s jacket off, and Dean fumbled with Castiel’s, then proceeded to tug on his shirt. Castiel smiled, pulling away to nip at Dean’s lower lip. “You really want it tonight, don’t you, babe?” he whispered with a little grin. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just shut up and go upstairs,” Dean grumbled, and Castiel grinned smugly, tugging Dean’s hand as the two ran hurriedly up the staircase before kissing once again, stumbling towards the bedroom where no time was wasted on either man’s part when it came to taking off each other’s clothes.

The two fumbled into the bed, jeans still on as their fingers rushed messily for the buttons and zippers. "Are we trying that new position?" Castiel asked breathlessly as Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm game if you are," Dean responded, his hands sliding over the hot skin of Castiel's back. Castiel smoothed his hands over Dean's chest with a smile.

"Good," he replied, leaning down to kiss along Dean's chest. Dean sighed in contentment at the feeling, then gasped when Castiel circled Dean’s nipple with his tongue. Castiel scraped his teeth over it, took it into his mouth, and sucked hard. Dean let out a moan, his fingers coming to snake through Castiel’s hair.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, feeling his body light up as Castiel aligned their crotches, and rolled his hips down slowly. Castiel moaned, and the vibrations that were sent through Dean were nothing but sweet. But it wasn't enough as Castiel desperately ground his hips onto Dean's hardened cock. There were still four layers between them, and it was Castiel who changed that, sliding off the bed impatiently, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off as Dean eagerly did the same.

Castiel crawled back onto the bed, straddling Dean with a little grin. Dean smiled, pulling him down, encircling his waist with his arms. Castiel leaned down, kissing Dean with an open mouth, his breath speeding up as their bare skin met, and their legs tangled. Castiel flipped them around so that Dean was on top of Cas, and Dean was grinning into their sloppy kiss. "Lube," Castiel murmured into it, impatient to feel Dean inside of him.

Dean begrudgingly left the warmth of Castiel's body to fumble in the bedside table for a condom and lube. "Wait, turn around for me," Castiel told Dean, who didn't question him. Castiel coaxed Dean to bow his body forwards, draping himself over Cas. There was a pause before Dean realized what Castiel was about to do. And then there was a hot tongue broad across Dean’s rim, eliciting a yelp from him. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean grit out, unconsciously pushing his hips backwards onto Cas' tongue that was slowly working him open, relaxing Dean with deft circles drawn around him, tongue peeking into his entrance. Castiel pulled his tongue away, Dean whimpering at the loss before Castiel grabbed blindly for the lube. 

Once he found it, he slicked up one finger and pushed it in with ease, earning a shuddering breath from Dean. Then, Dean realized what exact position they were in, and smirked, scooching the slightest bit forward, taking the head of Castiel's dick in his mouth. Castiel gasped, his hips twitching upwards at the feeling. "Fuck, Dean, this isn't the position you wanted to try," Castiel groaned as Dean's tongue teased the head of Cas' dick. Dean pulled off with a wet pop, still smirking. He turned his head to look at Cas.

"We can manage trying two in one night," Dean said coolly before slipping back onto Castiel's dick. Castiel bucked his hips up into the wet heat of Dean's mouth with a groan as Dean suckled hard, circling his tongue over the smooth skin of the head of Castiel's cock. Meanwhile, Cas slipped in a second finger, working Dean open, immediately searching for his prostate, which, as Dean knew, he could always find. 

It only took a little over a few seconds before Castiel had found the little bundle of nerves, and Dean was moaning loudly over Castiel’s dick. Castiel bit his lip to hold back noises as his hips thrusted up into Dean’s mouth that felt like heaven. A third finger was added after Dean shoved his hips back in a silent question that Cas answered.

“Dean,” Castiel grit out after he had pulled his fingers out. “As much as I’d love to have your mouth on my dick, I’d kind of like to see your ass while you ride me,” Castiel choked out. Dean let out an aggravated moan before pulling off of Cas’ cock. He shifted forwards, reaching out behind Cas. 

“Here, hand me the condom and the lube,” Dean ordered, and Castiel did so, feeling Dean give his cock one stroke before sliding on the condom, and putting on a good amount of lube on. “You ready?” Dean asked, his head turned to catch eye contact with Castiel, who nodded with a grin. Dean turned back around, taking a deep breath and holding Castiel’s cock in his hand as he rose up to his knees, positioning himself, then sank slowly onto Cas’ dick. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Cas groaned as Dean shifted his position slightly. 

"I could say the same to you," Dean breathed out. He took a deep breath before he rose up nearly all the way off of Castiel's cock, then thrust back down. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, watching with rapture as Dean started a steady pace, slamming himself down harder each and every time. Castiel thrust back up into Dean, listening to all the beautiful noises Dean was making, all the grunts and whimpers and moans that fell from his lips like a symphony. 

Dean clutched at Castiel's thighs, his nails leaving marks as he panted with every roll of his hips, and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt bone deep pleasure spread through him. "Cas!" he yelped after a certain sharp thrust that had arousal spark throughout him. "Ah- fuck, Cas," he moaned, steadily thrusting himself down onto Castiel's cock, making sure to brush his prostate every time. 

Castiel mumbled a curse under his breath, reaching out to touch Dean's back where the muscles were shifting and twitching underneath his tan skin. "Fuck, you look so good like this," Castiel panted, his hands grasping greedily onto Dean's hips, and moving to his ass. "So fucking beautiful," he groaned, and Dean, whose head fell forward, only fucked himself harder with a moan, and Castiel felt the pooling of heat inside of him in return.

Dean's cock slapped against his stomach with each and every thrust, and finally, as he felt himself nearing his orgasm, he grasped onto himself, hand and hips both working furiously. Castiel's muscles clenched and unclenched when he realized what Dean was doing, and he arched his back just the slightest bit off the bed. "Wish I could see you touching yourself, bet you look so perfect. Fuck, you look perfect just from here," Castiel huffed out.

"How close are you?" Dean choked out, feeling his climax growing nearer and nearer.

"Close," Castiel simply panted back, and Dean, satisfied with the answer, kept moving his hand and rocking his hips down until suddenly he felt his orgasm hit him, his hand covered in hot come as he moaned Castiel's name over and over until his hips were twitching from overstimulation.

Castiel could tell that Dean had just come, and it only fueled the heat inside of him more as he desperately ground his hips upwards, and Dean languidly thrust his downwards, speaking words of encouragement until Castiel was coming too, gripping Dean's hips tight as his back arched off the mattress, and his lips parted just slightly, enough so that a choked moan could escape.

Dean slipped off of Cas' dick, and flopped down on his back next to him with a huff of air. The two waited, their legs entangled, to catch their breath, the air that hung heavy slowly easing. "You know that was amazing, right?" Dean's asked. Castiel chuckled, and pulled him closer. 

"It was better than amazing," he told him softly, giving him a kiss. "I can't wait to see what else you have in store," he murmured, nuzzling into Dean's neck. Dean kissed the top of his head with a grin.

"Trust me, I can't either."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, sorry if this sucked, i barely edited it and i didn't have it beta'd so yeah :(


End file.
